Gaiken wa odayaka
by Catakira
Summary: El Sunny se encontraba amarrado en el puerto de una pequeña shima, tranquila y, aparentemente, vacía de Marines. El barco estaba en calma, indicando que los Mugiwara habían ido de paseo por la isla, no sin dejar a alguien a su cargo, por supuesto. Todo estaba tranquilo. O eso parecía...


_**Gaiken wa odayaka**_

El Sunny se encontraba amarrado en el puerto de una pequeña shima, tranquila y, aparentemente, vacía de Marines. El barco estaba en calma, indicando que los Mugiwara habían ido de paseo por la isla, no sin dejar a alguien a su cargo, por supuesto. El hogar de nuestros tomodachi ni se inmutaba con el ligero oleaje que lo golpeaba el casco, o la pequeña brisa que ondeaba ligeramente las velas. Todo estaba tranquilo, o eso parecía…

La puerta del camarote de las chicas se abrió de golpe, hiriendo la pared con un impacto sordo que apenas dejó marca en la madera. El cuerpo de Zoro fue empujado contra la pared, tirando un cuadro que había colgado en ella. Presionándose contra él, Robin atacó los labios del kenkaku por enésima vez, pasando sus manos por el torso del peliverde. Los besos del kenshi bajaron por el cuello de la morena, agradeciendo la poca ropa que llevaba encima. Sus labios se unieron de nuevo y sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla en la que no había ni ganador ni perdedor. Aunque cuando Robin gimió en la boca de Zoro cualquiera podría haber dicho lo contrario. Pero podría haberse debido al agarre del kenshi contra uno de los pechos de la morena.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Pues todo había empezado hace, aproximadamente, unos veinte minutos atrás. Sus nakama, como era de esperar, habían dejado a la pareja sola en el barco y, por ende, a cargo del mismo. Como solía pasar cuando se quedaba sola en el barco, y aprovechando que Sanji no estaba por ahí para acosarla, solía tomar el Sol en cubierta, llevando un pequeño bikini. Zoro, por su parte, simplemente entrenaba descamisado, o, en su caso, "desabrigado", en la misma zona. Ambos estaba en el lugar perfecto para que el otro pudiera observarles con total descaro sin que se notase demasiado.

Se estaban sobreexcitando y lo sabían, y aún así no podían despegar la mirada del cuerpo medio desnudo del otro. Zoro pensó poder soportar la presion que estaba sintiendo y que, tras su entrenamiento, se daría una fría ducha y todo pasaría. No esperaba que Robin se pusiera a comer uno de esos polos de helado que había preparado Sanji para "sus" damiselas y que tenían una forma "algo sujerente".

Así es como habían llegado a esa situación. No era solo deseo. No era solo excitación. No era solo cariño. Era instinto, pasión, y un cálido cosquilleo que ambos sentían en el pecho y no tenían ni idea de donde salía.

Empujándola contra la pared, Zoro aprisionó a la arqueóloga con su cuerpo, provocando un gemido por parte de ella al sentir el enorme bulto que se había formado en el pantalón del kenshi. La mano del peliverde se había colado por debajo del sujetador del bikini y pellizcaba y jugueteaba con el erecto pezón de la morena. Por su parte, Robin había metido su mano, sin ninguna discreción u vergüenza, en el interiór del pantalon del kengou y acariciaba con ganas su miembro erecto. Oyó como Zoro le gruñía al oído antes de sujetarla por el culo y elevarla en el aire, haciendo que ella enroscase las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Ahogó un grito al sentir el suave contacto de las sábanas de la cama sobre su espalda semidesnuda. El torso de Zoro se presionaba contra el suyo, aplastando sus pechos. Se escapó de debajo del kengou y se hechó hacia atrás en la cama.

Observó atentamente como el peliverde se subía a la cama y se acercaba a ella, observándola cual tigre viendo su presa. El kengou se relamió y se lanzó sobre la morena, besándola con pasión y comenzando de nuevo una lucha en el interior de sus bocas.

Robin sintió la parte superior de su bañador desaparecer y los labios del kenshi sobre sus pechos, mordisqueando y lamiendo sus pezones para después succionarlos, provocándole un fuerte gemido. Sonrió. Podían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran. Al fin y al cabo, estaban solos en el Sunny.

Utilizando un par de brazos _fleur, _Robin le quitó el pantalón al peliverde de un solo movimiento, dejando libre su tremenda erección pero sin poder llegar a verla por estar aprisionada contra el colchón.

Los labios de Zoro pasaban de un pecho a otro, cogiendo todo lo que podían de él y mordisqueandolos ligeramente. Le gustaban los sonidos que emitía Robin cuando le chupaba los pezones, pero quería más. Quería oírla gritar.

Deslizando las manos por los costados de la arqueóloga, Zoro le quitó la última prenda que la separaba de la desnudez y, por lo tanto, del contacto directo piel con piel con él. Besándola con tanta ternura como pasión, comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza y profundidad, recibiendo gemidos y algún que otro grito por parte de Robin.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- La voz de Nami podía oirse desde el exterior del camarote y la pareja maldijo por lo bajo. -¿Dónde están Zoro y Robin?

-Los dejamos aquí en el Sunny, así que por aquí deberían estar.- Ahora era la voz de Usopp la que hablaba.

-Espero que ese Marimo no haya dejado que le pasase algo malo a mi Robin-chwan.- Zoro rodó los ojos al escuchar las quejas de Sanji.

-Voy a guardar la ropa que he comprado.- La voz de Nami alertó a la pareja.

Los pasos de la pelinaranja se oían repiquetear de camino a la habitación de las chicas y ninguno de ellos dos estaba dispuesto a dejar a medias lo que acababan de empezar. Sus cuerpos les suplicaban que no lo hiciesen. El picaporte comenzó a girar.

Con un fuerte empujón sobre sus hombros, Robin logró hacer rodar al kenshi hasta que este aterrizó sobre el suelo, en el hueco que había entre la cama y la pared. Por desgracia, o fortuna según el punto de vista, la caída provocó una fuerte embestida por parte de Zoro debido al impácto y la aruqueóloga tuvo que reprimir un gemido mordiendo con tal fuerza el hombro del kenshi que llegó a hacerle sangrar.

Oyeron los pasos de Nami entrar en la habitación y como se abría la puerta del armario. Pero, sin embargo, Robin continuó moviéndose sobre la erección del peliverde, más lentamente, eso sí, y llevándoles a un orgasmo seguro que no debía estar ya muy lejano.

La única forma que tenía la morena de silenciar los gemidos que le provocaba el kenshi, era morder y succionar cualquier parte del cuerpo de Zoro que estuviera a su alcanze, en este caso el cuello y el hombro. Dejando marcas y moratones, lograba pasar desapercibida para Nami sin dejar de otorgarse placer.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al orgasmo, con la navegante todavía en la habitación. Al sentir el fuerte mordisco que le propinó Zoro en el cuello a Robin, ella misma no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo con el kenshi, dejando marcas simétricas en el cuello del otro.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Nami saliera de la habitación y les dejase por fin a solas. Intercambiaron una mirada y no pudieron evitar reírse ante lo que acababa de suceder. Aún riendo, se vistieron, y descubrieron un pequeño problema.

Su ropa dejaba ver demasiado.

_**Un rato después…**_

-Robin, ¿no hace un poco de calor para llevar una bufanda?- Inquirió Nami al ver a su nakama con ese pedazo de lana envolviéndole el cuello. -Te vas a asar.

-Yo estoy bastante bien.- Robin se encogió de hombros, pero podía notarse a la legua que se estaba muriendo de calor. -Estoy perfectamente.- Sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar a su nakama.

Fue ese el momento en el que Zoro decidió entrar en escena, o más bien salir ya que estaban en cubierta. Bueno, que Nami le echó un rápido vistazo y pudo darse cuenta de que algo no iba como debía ir.

-¿Qué haces tú vestido con un jersey de cuello alto?- Se le veía completamente ridículo y Nami no trataba de esconder su risa. -Estáis los dos locos, váis a acabar peor que el pollo al horno que nos está preparando Sanji.

-¡¿Hay pollo al horno para comer?!- Explamó Luffy, que estaba por ahí correteando junto a Usopp y Chopper.

Y, aunque la pelinaranja estaba abstraída observando como su senchou iniciaba una revuelta, con un plan penoso, para hacer todos bulto y pedirle a Sanji algo más de meshi, vió perfectamente la mirada que se lanzaron Zoro y mierada cargada de cariño y deseo a partes iguales._"Aquí ha pasado algo…"-_ Pensó Nami antes de ser arrastrada por Luffy para que se uniera a su "revolución". _"Bah, ya lo averiguaré luego. Y creo que algo tiene que ver el hecho de que ninguno quiera mostrar sus cuellos."_

Y es que en esos cuellos, en esas pieles y en esos corazones, habían quedado marcadas las marcas de la atracción, cariño, pasión, deseo y amor que se procesaban mútuamente. Sí, dos Oni también pueden llegar a amar.

**¡Pero que mierda de final! Bueno, es que hace tiempo que no publico lemmon, así que os dejo uno cortico por aquí. Respecto al lemmon de playa… damde tiempo, os lo pido por favor. Y para el ñoño de Laura, dame más tiempo aún. Me tengo que ir a la cama ya o me matan, pero agradecerle al novio de Laura por decirme que un barco aparcado en el mueye estaba "**amarrado**" ya que no me acordaba y de no ser por él no iría ni por la mitad. En fin, a los que os preguntéis donde carajos se ha metido Leaf, está encerrada en una jaula de cristal hasta que me diga donde está la guarida de Flames-sensei y así poder ir y leer todos sus fics por adelantado. *Risa malévola.* Nah, es coña, solo es que no le paetece aparecer. Me voy a la cama que hay sueño ¡un abrazo y buenas noches!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
